Peanut Butter Drop
by Numbah4rools
Summary: Well ts just a story about how a girl affects the lives of the KND


Narrator Numbah 4

October 25 Hollywood

It was not long ago me and Myra (Numbah 8) came to Hollywood. Today we were supposed to leave because tomorrow I have a basket ball game. Myra filled up her autograph book with anyone famous people she could find. But I filled mine up with wrestlers. We got into the plain and I, thought it took forever, to get there but it was only 4 hours. The first thing we both did when we got to our houses we jumped on to our beds and fell asleep.

Narrator Numbah 4

October 26 2004 Cleveland

I had a basket ball game today and Myra came to cheer me on. She said "Once in a book it said that if you cheer someone while thier playing they have an increased chance of winning '' so I just said ok. Turns Out I did win.

Narrator Numbah 1

October 30 2004 Cleveland

Hello I am Numbah 1 of the Kids Next Door

Tomorrow is Halloween and It is My turn to throw a party, I really cant decide so I put a bunch of Ideas in a hat, and We picked one that said on it Old/New which probably ment both. I could tell this was Myra's idea because she was interested in history and The New Times.

Narrator Numbah 1

October 31 2004 Some Old House In Country Side Of Cleveland

So we got all the decorations around the old house. Then we sent the invitations and everyone came. Numbah 4 was Frankenstien, Numbah 2 was a ghost, Numbah 3 was a Mummy, Numbah 5 was a witch, Numbah 8 was a devil, and, I was a Vampire. First we started greeting everyone the outside said with signs that said Leave or DANGER, The guests waited, And little did they know that Numbahs 2 and 8 were going to scare the guests IT WAS SO FUNNY.Afterwards they appologized and also said it wazzzz Halloween. It was dance time to bad my dad hired a DJ he made us all slow dance and before we could start everyone ran outside even me. Other wise the party was great.

Narrator Numbah 2

November 1 2004

Its the beginning of November and its time for the canned food drive. The class who gets the most cans wins no homework for a full month. Luckily we have the rich Myra on our team. The day started out like any normal day Myra started Yelling at Numbah 4 for placing another bet about who's gonna win the wrestling match. Time to go to school. Numbahs 4,5, and , 8 an me walked to school we were all in the same class. Yesterday was the Halloween Party . It was great most of the time I was bobbin for apples. The teacher started to talk about the food drive. Tick tock tick tock. And just as I know it schools out. It is almost Thanks Giving and It was my turn to throw the party. I was being smarter by thinking of the party plans early.

Narrator Numbah 2

November 2 2004

I was watching The Grim Advetures of Billy and Mandy on TV. Then I started to imitate it Look at Me Im a Kitty Kat I wear a bowl of Peanuts for a hat Blah blah blah I'm a kitty kat !!!! Ha ha good one Numbah 2 said Numbah 4. Come on guys were gonna be late again for school. I got 10 cans Numbah 8 got about gee I dont know 4444 cans ! Numbah 8 : sure is.

Ahead

Ahead

Ahead

Narrator Numbah 2

November 25

Today was thanks giving and all we did was go to my house. My mom made turkey for everyone my house was like totally fullified. Of people because everyone's famlies were here with them. Myra started to sing a pretty song. Today we sit here all around the table giving thanks to the lord. It's thanksgiving holidaaaay ! We ate the turkey and the wish bone plopped out. I challened Myra for the fun of it. You know what wasn't fair sh broke it and she wished her wish. I'd give a nickel just to find out what it was.

Ahead

Ahead

Narrator Numbah 8

December 20 On the road to school

Today I can tell you wait, not tell its more of write and read oh whatever. The point is today our Holiday fundraisers are due. I raised 2000 dollars. Numbah 4 raised 400, Numbah 5 raised 600, and Numbah 2 raised 300 dollars. I wonder why.

Ahead

Ahead

Christmas Eve December 25 2004 Cleveland,

Today was a special day it was Christmas. Wait a minute why am I talking like this I'm NUMBAH 4.

Anyways today is Christmas I am supossed to go to my friend's house, Myra (NUMBAH 8) now Myra throws this huge party at her house for Christmas every year only one problem!! Her parents always and I mean always put up the missile toe. The most horrible thing on Christmas (besides the fruitcake) that is.

So I was goin to Myra's house with a present it was a pair of earrings (she looks nice in them) I saw Numbah 3 and I tried 2 catch up 2 her. I did and she said "Hi Numbah 4" whatever I thought. Numbah 3 then asked "Numbah 4 what did you get Myra?" Some earrings I responded. Then Numbah 3 said "I got her a new Rainbow monkey Doll". Sure you did I responded.

When we got to Myra's house there was a huge surprise remember earlier I told you that her parents always put up the missile toe, I think you know what happens next, well that's right I had to kiss Numbah 3 It was sooooo embarrassing. Then Myra with her hands covering her mouth. There was a silence ...then Myra ran toward me grabbed me towards her room and told me she was sorry ï , I said not to worry I hated when she said sorry because then she always gets all sad. Myra then started to say that she told her dad not to put up the Missile toe but he did anyway. What could I do to calm her down?

Narrator Numbah 4

December 26 2004 Cleveland

This is the second part of where I left of.

It was the morning of the next day now. Everyone came back for an after party P.S. (Myra is like rich and all and all so if there is a party she always throws an after party)

I finally calmed her down yesterday by hugging her NOW I SERIOUSLLY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING NOW!!!!! Numbah 4 would never do that well I did and if you don't like it then I suggest that you stop reading because there are a lot of moments like this. SERIOSLLY . Myra said that we should start a band. I said I would think about it after I had learned to play the guitar.

This is my life I feel like Myra is a guardian angel to me she looks like an angel, and she acts like an angel. I stayed at her house and she made cookies they are soooo gewd if only I could eat it forever. No I couldn't I would get really fat, Maybe I could become a sumo wrestler YEAH... wait I'm loosing the story. After eating cookies we had lunch isn't that freaky your supposed to switch it the other way around. Then after lunch we headed to the park when this director guy came up to Myra and said "Kid you could be a STAR" "Really she responded how could I be a STAR if all you saw me do was walk down the sidewalk" He said "Yes but your pretty,fabulous, and amazing" Then she whispered in my ear "come on Numbah 4 lets go" .

We went to the park then she totally got borified and thirsty Myra had a couple of dollars so we both got a soda, she got bored again and then I said, "Will you ever be entertained?" Then she responded "I don't know?" It was time for me to go and Myra gave me some cookies to bring to my friends. When I got there, Numbah 2 said gee your girlfriend makes the best cookies. I shouted "I said like a gazillion times Myra is not my girlfriend" She just ... she just ? I didn't know anymore excuses for this one. What was I gonna say?

Narrator Numbah 4

December 27 2004 Cleveland

I did not know what to say so instead I just stomped of to my room. Still after I closed the door I could hear them singing "Wally and Myra sittn in a tree ..." Why couldn't they just understand that we were just really good friends? I don't need them I could be a sector of the Kids Next Door all by my self wait a minute no I couldn't

To be a team you need to have at least 4 people in it.

Narrator Numbah 4

January 1 2004 P.S. Its not 12:00 yet

Hi I skipped some days its almost New Years and I it is my turn to throw a party (we decided that a day ago) I was thinking of inviting everyone to my house. Or to the park to watch the fire works. Numbah 1 suggested the park because we could see the fireworks and breathe fresh air. Everyone else said so to. We all went to the park and played and a whole bunch of stuff. Then it wasn't a long time until I started to think about Peanut Butter drop. The story starts like this , We were all at a resort and there was this guy and he threw this new born puppy of the balcony of the top floor of the hotel. Myra was on the other balcony and even though she did not know how to swim yet, She jumped caught the puppy and threw it to Numbah 1 even though he didn't like puppies at the time. Sadly, Myra almost drowned for the puppy, But they got her out in time and then she named the puppy Peanut Butter.


End file.
